Battle Nexus
by doomsdale
Summary: What happens when warriors from alternate worldsDimensions are forced to fight in a tournament? Crossover of Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, Sonic, FMA, and...well whatever else i feel like putting in!
1. The begining

Disclaimer:i do not own any of the characters in this story...but i really wish i did! 

Battle Nexus

_SLASH!!! _ Link had just delivered a blow to Ganon and he and Sora were about to dish out the final attack to the beast, when there was a blinding flash.

Sora had come to Hyrule to seal the world's keyhole and defeat the heartless that were on the planet. One such heartless had combined with the villain Ganon, the king of evil who had escaped his imprisonment in the sacred realm, and created a horrible creature of destruction. Upon learning this Sora and his new ally Link quickly found Ganon. As Link went ahead to confront Ganon Sora fell back to fight nearly an army of Heartless. Link quickly defeated Ganon, but unfortunately he didn't finish him off. As a result Ganon used dark magic to fuse with more heartless and slashed at Link with his two black and crimson blades, a look of pure hatred in his horrible, bloodthirsty, menacing blood red eyes. After Sora saw his friend fall he broke through the ranks of dark creatures surrounding him and dashed to his wounded ally. Concentrating with all his might Sora cast a cure spell. As green light danced around Link's figure, healing all his wounds his eyes opened.

"You okay?" Sora asked, Link gave a sharp nod in reply and stood up.

At that moment Ganon stabbed his evil blades into the ground and a barrier of fire formed around the dueling three. The fight had begun. Link quickly took out his bow and charged an arrow with the power of light. The arrow hit Ganon dead-on in the middle of the tainted ruby in the middle of his forehead. The beast was stunned for a moment, but then broke into a deep, throaty laugh.

"I guess that's not enough this time." Link muttered.

As Ganon laughed his terrible laugh Link's eyes widened in realization. "Sora! Charge my arrow with the Keyblade's power of light!

"Alright!", Sora yelled back, as he gathered his energy.

As a shining crown formed around Sora's feet and the tip of the keyblade glowed, Link charged a light arrow. Once the fateful arrow was launched Sora shot a beam of light from the tip of the keyblade at the arrow, forming a magnificent golden aura which seemed to break apart the sinister clouds looming overhead. In a shot worthy of Robin Hood the golden arrow split straight through the previous one, burrowing itself deep into the dark gem. The monster shrieked in pain as the light coursed through its dark heart. Utterly paralyzed the creature collapsed on the ground writhing in pain, and Link and Sora wasted no time in striking. After a few slashes Sora yelled, "Let's end this!"

To which Link replied, "Right!" and with that thy crossed their weapons in an X- Link's: the Master Sword, Evil's bane, a long blade with a purple hilt and hand guard, and the crest of the Triforce-a sword that only the Hero of Time can wield. Sora's: the Keyblade, a key shaped weapon with a yellow hand guard with a keychain trailing off the end with the shape of Mickey Mouse's head at the end, a weapon only one with a strong, righteous heart can wield. Their weapons were inches away from the abomination when that flash of light occurred that would change their lives forever.


	2. The Tournament

Disclaimer: i do not own ANY of the characters in this story!!  


Author's note: sorry that the chapters are so short but belive me, longer ones are coming!  


Battle Nexus

Chapter 2: The Tournament

"Whu-where am I?" a dazed Sora mumbled as he looked bleary eyed at his surroundings. At first all he saw was a gray smear, but as his vision cleared he noticed that he was in a gigantic round white room with computer screens scattered across the walls all with black screens and code running down them in a style truly like the Matrix. Sora also noticed that there were several disc like objects giving off an eerie blue glow all over the edges of the room. Though once Sora could see clearly he wasn't looking at any of these features, he was looking at the many people assembled in room.

It seemed that many others were as disoriented as he was, spluttering out the same three words Sora had, and wandering around aimlessly. Of these people he saw a short pudgy man in blue overalls with a thick black mustache wearing a red hat. A figure in a green metal suit-though he seemed completely composed, it was kind of creepy. A blond boy wearing an orange jumpsuit and a blue headband with odd whisker marks on his cheeks. A woman in an orange suit much like the man's but it was bright orange and she held a red helmet in her hands. Sora didn't have much time to check his surroundings because all the screens suddenly stopped showing code and lit up with one face.

As the face blared into sight the man in the picture seemed to come out of nowhere and stepped onto a high platform in the middle of the room. This man was wearing shiny black armor with red trim, and three spikes on his right shoulder. The face that glared down upon them had long, straight, black hair that hung past his neck, parted in the middle of his forehead. Bright orange eyes with dark circles around them that seemed to be haunted were beneath his bangs. A shiny red ruby pendant hung around his neck which seemed to have a sinister aura about it. He spoke in a deep, carrying voice as he announced, "I Nazo welcome you warriors…to the Battle Nexus!"

"In this tournament you will be set on teams and compete against each other for the right to survive, the title of the Ultimate Warrior, and the power of the Chaos Emeralds!", at that point the seven shining jewels appeared behind him and floated briefly before disappearing.

"Anyone who does not wish to compete will be executed at this time. Does anyone not wish to compete?", when no one said anything he gave an empty smirk, "I thought not. I will now tell you all the simple rules of this tournament. Your team will receive points when you complete missions or defeat enemies, though if you're defeated in battle but manage to survive points will be taken from your team. Each team will have its own quarters. Anyone who attempts to escape or sabotage enemies while here at the station will be executed. Now without further delay I show you…the Nexus Gate!", at that moment a huge arch rose out of the ground through which all that could be seen was the other side.

"Although it may not seem like it, if you are on a mission as soon as you step through the archway you will be teleported to wherever you need to go. Speaking of teleporting, those telepads will bring you to your quarters.", he gestured at the disks giving of the blue light.

"Tomorrow starts the first day of the tournament, so the last thing I'll do before I let you retire to your quarters is break you into your four man squads. The teams are: Mario,……." As he listed the names of the members of the teams they each went up to Nazo and were dismissed. Finally, he reached Sora's team and said, "Sora, Link, Sonic the Hedgehog, and…

HAHAHA!!!Cliffhanger! who will be Sora's last teammate? Who knows? I knows!! heheh, so what did ya think? please review!


End file.
